


The Light Blue Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Feeling empty and sad, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Marin mention, Legend-centric, Link's Awakening spoilers, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), im fine dont dm me y'all, implied depression, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Legend was having a bad week.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Light Blue Ocean

Legend was having a bad week. He couldn’t bring himself to make fun of Warriors or even prank Time with Wind. He couldn’t bring himself to discuss the blacksmithing knowledge he knew with Four, a new past time he recently found.

He found himself staring into the ocean. The light blue ocean of Wind’s world. The tides moved back and forth quietly. His boots were getting soaked and a piece of seaweed definitely got caught around his left foot.

He stared for what felt like minutes. Hours. Days.

“Legend?” a voice said next to him. It was a soft tone, calming and sweet. Sky, obviously.

“Yeah?” he responded.

“Wind’s grandma made lunch. I saved you some.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“You don’t need to talk right now. But we’re here.”

Legend glanced over at the taller boy. He had a slight frown but still had an unconditional concern in his eyes.

Sky noticed and gave him a small smile. He nodded and walked away, leaving the hero of legend to contemplate.

Legend closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, listened to the seagulls, and exhaled. He saw all of them. All of the people who he took everything from. All of the lives he destroyed in one dream.

He opened his eyes to see his brothers playing deep in the water, splashing and yelling. Time had Wind on his shoulders and Twilight had Four on his. Warriors and Wild came back up from the water, taking deep gulps of air. They yelled about who won (it was Wild). Sky and Hyrule sat on the edge of the water, watching crabs scuttle by and feeding seagulls. 

These were the people he loved. These were the people he could care for. These were the people who were real.

He smiled for the first time in three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vent fic. Had a rough past weeks, had to express it through a kin. I'm fine y'all. Just feel sort of distant.
> 
> Also follow okkeso42's art on instagram! They're a really good Linked Universe writer. This was partially inspired by a Link's Awakening mini-comic they made. The cover has Marin and Legend kissing.


End file.
